Sincerely Yours, All the Girls
by nigou
Summary: CCSHP crossover! Syaoran and Eriol left Sakura and Tomoyo. They were both very sad, indeed and it has been 2 years since they have been enrolled in Hogwarts and have gotten boyfriends... UPDATED?
1. The Beginning of Sadness and Madness

Yours Sincerely, All the Girls

  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP!   
Summary: This story is a CCS/HP crossover! Syaoran and Eriol left Sakura and Tomoyo. They were both very sad, indeed and it has been 2 years since they have been enrolled in Hogwarts and have gotten boyfriends. Syaoran and Eriol are about to be enrolled into Hogwarts, but little do they know that Sakura and Tomoyo have boyfriends... Join the HP and CCS gang as they venture on their 5th year at Hogwarts (I mean that they are in 5th year). Of course, (I wouldn't leave out this would I?!) the pairings: Harry+Sakura, Ron+Tomoyo, Syaoran+?, Eriol+? Will the four love birds get back together? And what will Ron and Harry do about it? You'll just have to find out!!! Don't read this fic if you don't like the pairings! Please R+R (Read+Rate/Review, I don't know! That was just for those who didn't know what R+R means!! ~_^)!!! *...*- Someone's thoughts   
"..."- Somebody speaking   
~*~*~- Change of scene   
~...~- Somebody speaking on the other line of the phone   
(AN:...)- My little interruptions!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

** Syaoran: Hong Kong, Li Mansion **

  
"I wonder... If Sakura still remembers me..." Syaoran said his thoughts aloud.  
"Do you think she does?" Asked Meilin, Syaoran's cousin/fianceé, but since Yelan found out that Syaoran didn't love Meilin as he did for Sakura, Meilin wasn't his fianceé anymore.  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked irrogantly. (AN: As always!)  
"Just interrupting." Meilin answered.  
"As always!" "Hey, get back here!" Meilin said as she started to chase Syaoran around the room. Suddenly, an owl tapped on Syaoran's window. Syaoran opened the window to let the owl come in. Meilin just stood there stunned.  
"What is an owl doing during daytime?" Syaoran asked to nobody in particular.  
"Look, it has got a letter and it's addressed to... you!" Meilin exclaimed as she peered closer to the letter to see who it was addressed to. The owl dropped the letter and Syaoran picked it up; it read:  
  
Dear Syaoran Li, Just to notify you that you have been accepted to go to Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardary Magic School. You'll be starting 5th year with all the others. There is a list of what you must buy at Diagon Alley. You must send all owls, with an answer, by July 31. The term will start on September 1. Professor McGonagall   
"I'll be right back, Meilin!" Syaoran said as he raced out the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


**Yelan: Her study room **

  
*knock* *knock*  
"Come in." She told the person who was outside.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


** Syaoran: Yelan's study room**

  
Syaoran heard his mother, so he came in quickly.  
"Okaa-san, I would like to ask you permission to go to Hogwarts." Syaoran asked politely as he handed Yelan the letter. She quickly scanned the letter.  
"I was wondering when they would send the letter for you to come. Yes, you may." Yelan answered.  
"You already knew? Oh, never mind and thank you." Syaoran started but then he stopped.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


** Syaoran: On the phone, calling Sakura **

  
*ring* *ring*  
~Moshi moshi. Kinomoto residence. Touya speaking.~  
"May-" Syaoran started. ~Hold on, KID~ Touya emphazised the word 'kid' (AN: That's not surprising!).  
~Kaiju, phone!!~  
~Just a sec.!!~  
~Hello?~  
"Hi, Sakura..."  
~Yeah... Same here, Syaoran...~  
"Are you-"  
~Yes, I am going to Hogwarts. Don't ask how.~ The sweet voice of Sakura filled his head.  
"How- Never mind."  
~I've been going there for a year, so I already know the consequences, Li-kun.~ Syaoran was disappointed to hear her say 'Li-kun' instead of Syaoran.  
"Why are you calling me: Li-kun? Am I still a close friend?"  
~That, is none of your information to know.~  
"Why all of a sudden so mean?"  
~You LEFT!!!!! *sobs* Do you hear me?!~  
"Yeah..."  
~Good! Ja- ja ne!~ She expressed all of her fellings in the last few words. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


** Eriol: Eriol's house, England **

  
Samething happened to him and Tomoyo and the owl thingy too.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


** Sakura: Tomoyo's house **

  
"So... What happened between you and Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked her best tomadachi.  
"We got into a fight. I started it... Oh well! How about you and Eriol?" Sakura answered and asked at the same time.  
"Same here! How's Harry?" Tomoyo answered and asked at the same time, like Sakura.  
"Same as usual! How's Ron?" Sakura exclaimed.  
"He's just gotten into fights with his brothers!" Tomoyo answered.  
"Ohohohohohoh!" Sakura said.  
"You can say it..." Tomoyo sighed, Sakura got that from Tomoyo while hanging around her so much.  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.  
"Where's Chang Yun?" Tomoyo asked. (AN: Chang Yun is Sakura's phoenix.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


** Syaoran: His room **

  
"Meilin, Sakura, she's mad at me!" Syaoran screamed.  
"What happened?" Meilin asked.   
"She's mad at me because I left her." Syaoran answered.  
"Honto?!" Meilin asked surprised.  
"Really... Before I forget... I'm going to Hogwarts on September 1." Syaoran added.  
"Then... In that case, I'll come too!" Meilin was excited.  
"It's not for you. It's for magical people!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
"Awww...." Meilin sighed, "Oh well..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story!! Please R+R! The second chappie will be here soon! 


	2. Chaos of TOO MANY Accidents

Yours Sincerely, All the Girls

  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP!  
*...*- Someone's thoughts  
"..."- Someone speaking  
~~~~~- Change of scene  
~...~- Someone speaking on other line of the phone  
(AN:...)- My little interruptions!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Sakura and Tomoyo: The Japan Airport **

  
"So what do you think that we'll learn this year?" Tomoyo asked her best tomadachi.  
"Probably the same stuff, like Potions with Professor Snape, again!" Sakura told her best tomadachi.  
"Is Syaoran going?" Tomoyo asked another question.  
"Yeah... Unfortunately..." Sakura sighed.   
"So, we're going to Hong Kong and then England?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Yeah..." answered Sakura.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Syaoran: The Hong Kong Airport**

  
"Where is the flight to England?!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Sakura and Tomoyo: On the plane **

  
"Is Eriol coming?" asked Sakura for the first time.  
"Yeah, to bad... I really don't want him to be mad at me for finding a boyfriend..." Tomoyo answered.  
"I don't feel that way either... Although, I just couldn't help myself, h-he left!" Sakura whined as she sobbed on Tomoyo's chest.  
"Don't cry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo encouraged, "Eriol left me too..." Tomoyo started to cry too.  
"Everything will be alright, Tomoyo-chan, I'm sure of it!" Sakura replied happily.  
"I hope so, I hope so, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo plainly said with a tint of sadness in her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Syaoran: Hong Kong Airport **

  
_"Hong Kong to England flight, now boarding."_  
"Finally! It's here!" Syaoran relieved that the plane had arrived.   
*I wonder where Sakura is... I'm supposed to meet her at England...* Syaoran thought to himself, once he had gotten onto the plane.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Sakura and Tomoyo: London, England **

  
_"Hong Kong flight to England! Now arriving!"_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Syaoran: London, England **

  
"Where is she?" Syaoran asked to nobody in particular.  
"Li-kun... Hi..." Sakura whispered.  
"Sakura, when did you arrive?" Syaoran asked.  
"Two hours ago. You'll be staying at Eriol's house." Sakura replied.  
"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran up to her best tomadachi.  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted in her normal genki voice.  
*Why is she mad at me again?* Syaoran thought.  
"Hi, Li-kun." A fimilar voice introduced. Syaoran turned around.  
"Oh, hi, Eriol-kun and please call me Syaoran." Syaoran returned politely.  
"O.K. You'll be staying at my house." Eriol stated.  
"I know. Grumpy Sakura, told me." Syaoran snapped.  
"Grumpy? What do you mean by that?" Eriol asked.  
"She's just grumpy, that's all." Syaoran replied.  
"Hi, Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo said timidly.  
"Oh, hi, Tomoyo. Are you two going to Hogwarts?" Eriol questioned.  
"Yes, why?" Sakura asked more politely towards Eriol.  
"Oh, nothing... Never mind." Eriol replied quickly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Everybody (Sakura, Tomoyo,etc.): Eriol's mansion**

  
"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, come with me. I'll show you your room," Eriol stated, as he led the 2 girls towards their room, "Syaoran, stay herewith Nakuru, she'll lead to your room."  
"Awww... Do I have to go with Nakuru?" Syaoran moaned like a baby.  
"What's this? My little, cute desendent is complaining?"Eriol teased as he stared in shock, while Syaoran gave him a "death glare" for calling him, his "little, cute desendent".  
"Eriol-kun, can we please go to our rooms so we can rest, because we both are very tired." Tomoyo asked while giving a puppy dog face.  
"I can never get over how cute you and Sakura look, when you put on those puppy dog faces!" Eriol exclaimed in frustration. Both Sakura and Tomoyo blushed. Syaoran frowned.  
*Why is Sakura blushing? Why am I thinking about this? Is she just blushing because of embrassment?* Syaoran thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Everybody: Diagon Alley **

  
Sakura touched a few bricks and the brick wall opened magically. They all walked in, except for Syaoran. Syaoran stared in awe as he looked around, seeing the fantastic sight that was before him.  
"Come on! We don't have all day!" Eriol exclaimed.  
"Alright, alright! You don't have to bite my head off!" Syaoran said as he walked inside.  
"Let's go look around, Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Tomoyo by the wrist and dragged her off towards Grigotts.  
"Hurry up, Syaoran! We might lose them!" Eriol shouted over the noise.  
"Okay!" Syaoran said as he scurred after the rest of the gang.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Everybody: Grigotts**

  
"Keys, please." The goblin asked the 2 young ladies.  
"Here you go." Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison as they handed their keys to the goblin.  
"Step this way, ladies. First stop, vault 23589." The goblin said and then they sped off to Tomoyo's vault.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Syaoran and Eriol: Gringotts (Outside)**

  
"Great! Where are they now?!" Eriol complained sarcastically.  
"Come on, they couldn't have gone that for!" Syaoran snapped back at Eriol.  
"Chill out! Iwas just being sarcastic! Mou..." Eriol complained.  
"Hey there, Eriol! We're back!" Sakura and Tomoyo shouted in their genki voices, that were also so sweet.  
"You have your money?" Eriol asked amazed.  
"Yup. We're all ready. We'll just be waiting for you at Quidditch store at the corner." Sakura said impatiently. She and Tomoyo couldn't wait to see Ron and Harry again. They had promised the year before that they would meet up at that particular store.  
"Come on, Tomoyo! Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed excitingly as she once again tugged on Tomoyo's wrist to make her follow her.  
"Alright! Wait up!" Tomoyo squealed with delight. With that they went off to go to the Quidditch store around the corner to meet Harry and Ron.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Harry and Ron: Quidditch store**

  
*Where could they be? Isn't it already time for them to be here by now?* Harry thought.  
"Ron, where do you think that Sakura and Tomoyo are? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Harry asked Ron.  
"It's a bit odd that they are actually late! They're always early!" Ron yelped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that'll wrap it up! That's the second chappie for Sincerely Yours, All the Girls! Please tell me your thoughts and give me an idea for who I should put Syaoran and Eriol with! Please R+R!! I hoped you enjoyed the chappie! The 3rd chapter will be out soon! Sorry to those who waited quite a while for the 2nd chapter! ~_^ 


	3. Many Greetings

Sincerely Yours, All the Girls 

  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP!  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I had so much homework that I couldn't update much... Well, at least it's here now! Thx to all my reviewers!  
"..."- Somebody speaking  
~~~~~- Change of scene  
*...*- Someone's thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Sakura and Tomoyo: Quidditch shop **

  
"Wow! Look at these broomsticks! I bet Harry would be amazed with these!" Tomoyo shouted with glee, knowing that Harry was the seeker for the Gryffindor team.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Harry and Ron: Quidditch shop **

  
Having hearing his best friend's name in the sweet voice of his girlfriend, Tomoyo, he knew that he should tell Harry.  
"Um... Harry, I think I hear Tomoyo fussing over the broom displays." Ron nudged his friend, Harry, who snapped back to reality.  
"Ok. Let's go then." Harry said as he kinda pulled Ron with him through the crowd to wear he thought Tomoyo and Sakura were, for they were never apart. Harry and Ron soon found their way through the crowd and saw Tomoyo and Sakura at the very edge of the display glass.  
"Tomoyo! I'm so glad that you're here!" Ron stated in disbelief. Harry sighed, but brightened up as he saw Sakura.  
"I see that Ron is still as dimwitted as ever?" Sakura giggled at her statement, recieving a death glare from Ron.  
"Yeah... I guess..." Harry muttered, sighing again.  
"Anyways, It's nice to see you again!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a tint of glee that Eriol left, cause she really loves Ron (and I mean REALLY! LOL), so does Sakura, as she does for Harry. Sakura smiled warmly at Harry. Harry blushed a bit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


** Syaoran and Eriol: heading towards the Quidditch shop **

  
"So, where is Hogwarts?" Syaoran asked Eriol.  
"Well, it's hidden, so that muggles won't see it." Eriol replied.  
"Muggles?" Syaoran questioned.  
"Muggles are non-magical people." Eriol answered.  
"Oh..." Syaoran sighed. "Changy Yun!! I'm so happy you could make it!" A voice that sounded similar to Sakura's (or was it her's?) talked. Eriol and Syaoran saw a magnificent scarlett bird (AN: It's because they didn't know it was a pheonix, not even Eriol).  
"Way cool! What is that?" Syaoran asked, again.  
"Syaoran-kun, even I don't know everything." Eriol answered.  
"I thought you knew everything!" Syaoran exploded.  
"Li-kun, is that you?" Sakura shouted over the noise that the crowd was making, but in Japanese.  
"Sakura?"Syaoran asked as he saw Sakura come out of the crowd with a bird in her arms, Tomoyo and 2 other boys. One had jet black hair and jade eyes and was wearing glasses. The other was a red headed with somewhat the same eye colour.  
"Hi, Eriol, Syaoran. this is Harry and Ron." Sakura continued her introductions in Japanese to Syaoran and Eriol, even though Harry and Ron had puzzled looks on their faces.  
"Hi there, Ron, Harry. I'm Syaoran." Syaoran sighed as he introduced.  
"Hi, Syaoran. Are you going to Hogwarts?" Ron questioned, quite stupidly. Harry nudged Ron, then whispered in his ear: "Ron... If he's down here, then he must go to Hogwarts..."  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Ron apologized. Harry sighed at his best friend's stupidity because unlike Hermione, Harry's other friend. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled and Eriol and Syaoran just stared at the two kawaii girls, even after the fight they had on the phone, Eriol and Syaoran still thought that no matter what, they would always be kawaii.  
"Li-kun, daijoubou kesu ka?" Sakura asked in Japanese. (I'm not really sure how you say it in Japanese!)  
"Oh... Daijabou." Syaoran replied, aslo in Japanese.  
"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked in Japanese.  
"Tomoyo, I'm fine. Don't worry." Eriol replied in English.  
"Let's go get wands for you two." Sakura said.  
"Alright." Eriol and Syaoran responeded in unison, then Syaoran gave Eriol one of his famous 'death glares'. Eriol just smiled. They started walking towards Ollivander's Fine Makers of Wands (?). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel*sakura: I am SOOOOOO SORRY, for my lack of update... This was a REALLY boring chapter... So much homework... TOO MANY GOOD STORIES!!! I think you should read Firehedgehog's stories. Especially, 'Catalyst of Light'! Anyways sooooo sorry about that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( At least I got this chapter up!  
Syaoran: Shut up!!! Have you noticed that you're annoying the readers?!  
Angel*sakura: I am NOT!!  
Syaoran: Are TOO!!!  
Argument goes on and on and on... Sakura: *sweatdrops* Well, those two are busy... Ja ne! 


	4. Wands and All that other stuff

Sincerely Yours, All the Girls 

  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP!  
Black RoseL Me: I have a new name! =) YAY! So anyways, sorry about the wait, it's just that I've been really busy, because I just moved and stuff, _AND_ my Internet was down during the move. And I still have to go to summer school! So, I'm really sorry about the looooong wait. =) So, here's the next chappie! Oh, and arigato to all my reviewers! At the end of each chapter will be a different quote, alright?  
"..."- Somebody speaking  
~~~~- Change of scene  
*...*- Someone's thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


**Everyone: Ollivander's Fine Makers of Wands**

  
"Why, hello there, Harry, Ron, Tomoyo and Sakura! It's nice to see you again! Why are you here?" Mr. Ollivander asked the youngsters, curiously.  
"We need to get wands for these two, over here." Tomoyo gestured to Syaoran and Eriol.  
"Hello there..." Mr. Ollivander's voice trailed off because he didn't know their names.  
"Syaoran Li." Syaoran finished and waited for Eriol's answer.  
"Eriol Hirrawazagi." Eriol said, noticing everyone else's stares.  
"Well, okay. Right this way." Mr. Ollivander quoted as he led the two 'friends' inside the shop. "Stay right here. I'll be right back."   
"Okay." They both replied in unison. He soon came back with 1 box.   
"Try this one, Mr. Li. Tiger fur with cherry wood. Weird combo, but it works. Give it a swish."   
Syaoran swished it and green sparkles came out of it.  
"That's great! It's perfect for you!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed.  
"How much will that be?" Syaoran asked.   
"Only 15 Galleons, please." Mr. Ollivander replied. Syaoran reached into his pocket and counted 15, then he handed them to Mr. Ollivander. "Thank you very much. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"Get a wand for this guy." Syaoran suggested as he pointed to Eriol.   
"Yes, yes... I forgot. I'll go get a wand for you to try."   
He came back a minute later, and handed it to Eriol. Eriol gave it a flick and dark blue sparkles came out of the tip.  
"Great! It's 30 Sickles." Mr. Ollivander stated. Eriol paid and they got out of there. Suddenly, Sakura cast a warm smile to Syaoran. He tried to hide his blush, but couldn't.  
*Why is he blushing? Sakura is my girlfriend!* Harry wondered. Tomoyo was good at seeing what boys are thinking by looking at their facial expression. They were either: a) jealous, b) in love, or c) mad. She though that Harry was jealous, Syaoran was in love, and Eriol was mad because of some reason, Tomoyo did not want to know. She just noticed that Ron had been quiet the whole time they were at the shop. He hadn't spoken a word.  
"Okay, so everyone has what they need, right?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded. "Then me, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran will head to Eriol's house... err... I mean mansion."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Black RoseL Me: Okay, I know people! It's a short chapter, but deal with it! I'm having a writer's block and can't think of anything else to do! Plus, I have sooo much homework, **AND** there's been a lot of homework going on, so deal with me...  
Sakura: Don't we all feel like that?   
Black Rose: What do you know?! You're just a lucky-go-happy 12-year-old, whose an anime character! ='(  
Sakura: Hey! Aren't I the same age as you though?  
Black Rose: *sweatdrops* No, I'm not the same age as you, `cuz I'm 15!!! Anyways, see you next chapter! In other words, Ja ne! (Hey, that's one of my friend's names!) 


	5. Bad Mornings

Sincerely Yours, All the Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or HP!

Kuroi Hana: Hey. I should be studying for my stupid exams, but I'm _bored_ so I'm deciding to update my older stories. Sorry again, guys. I still have writer's block; if there are any suggestions about plot ideas, feel free to tell me.

By the way, nothing really happens in this chapter, it's just for your amusement… and mine.

"…"- Somebody speaking

--- - Change of scene

'…'- Someone's thoughts

---

"Sakura, it's time to get up!" A purple haired beauty yelled to her sleeping friend, who was currently… buried under a pile of blankets. A sleepy, emerald eyed girl poked her head out.

"Tomoyooo…" The girl whined. "Five more minutes…"

After saying that, Sakura tucked her head within the mass of comfy cover again. But to no avail, since her friend had those horrible, horrible claws that she _dared_ to call nails, and tore her precious comfort.

An "AH!" was loudly exclaimed by the emerald-eyed female, followed by an evil laughter coming from her dear friend.

Indeed it was only a normal morning for the two girls.

---

"RON, you god damned log!" Harry was beyond frustrated. His stupid friend wouldn't get up. His left eyebrow twitched, irritably, and had the sudden urge to make Ron vomit slugs. Harry had arrived at the Burrow early this morning and was currently _attempting _to wake up his friend.

A groan was heard from the red head on the bed. Soon after, someone decided to kick him in the stomach, not too lightly either.

"OW! What was that for?" Ron rubbed his stomach, finally awake. Once he was finished rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them, he spotted a very, _very_, very, **very** angry Harry Potter. "Uh-oh."

"'Uh-oh' is right…" Harry cracked his hand and slowly narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, God, please save me." The brown-eyed male prayed.

Harry started extremely slowly, "Right now, Ron… No one… can save… you from your impending DOOM!"

That was the cue for Ron to start running like a chicken without a head. And boy, did he run.

---

Kuroi Hana: Ha-ha, just ignore my randomness. I hope you enjoyed my extremely short chapter. I decided to humor myself and you guys.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
